A Bloody World
by gummibear09
Summary: InuYasha was on the edge of hysteria,She coughed violently, spraying blood all over.His Kagome was fading away with each passing moment...and he powerless to stop it. m for future chapters
1. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter one has been revised thanks to my beta! ALL HAIL whitetiger-isabella! :]] hope u enjoy it know that its alot more understandable lol and remember R&R!

"STAY WITH ME KAGOME!"

InuYasha was on the edge of hysteria. His hands where dripping with her warm blood as he applied pressure to the gash on her exposed chest. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and the tears in his eyes obscured his vision. Kagome was fading away with each passing moment...and he powerless to stop it.

She coughed violently, spraying blood all over. It looked like her ribs were crushed and she was bleeding internally, which was causing her to drown in her own blood.

"PLEASE WAKE UP! KAGOME PLEASE, PLEASE, DONT LEAVE ME!" he picked up the unconscious miko from the ground and cradled her on his lap crushing her to his chest as he began to rock back and forth on the ground.

"Gomen nasai Kagome, it's all my fault," he whispered in her ear. "It's all my fault. Please don't die!"

There where to many things going on at once. Kagome couldn't seem to make her mind catch up with what was happening. She felt so cold, the floor seemed so unforgivably hard, and there was a loud ringing in her ears. Every part of her body felt like it weighted a ton and her muscles ached tremendously.

But above all, the only thing that she could register was that someone warm and strong held her firmly in their arms as her world seemed to be swaying. She could faintly hear her name being called, over and over again.

_InuYasha...?_

_Is that you...?_

Opening her eyes she met the most heartbreakingly beautiful face she had ever seen. His silver hair and face where both matted with dirt, but couldn't quite make out what he was saying…all she saw where the way his lips moved, frantically trying to say something...but what?

"PLEASE KAGOME...DONT GO!"

_Hmm...Don't be silly InuYasha am not going anywhere, I'm right here._

_Why am I so sleepy...what's going on...?_

Pressure on her chest and the searing pain reminded her,

_Something stabbed me_

Panic grabbed at her heart as realization sunk in as she slipped into a nightmarish sleep.

InuYasha ran as fast as his legs would carry him being weary of the damages done to the poor girl in his arms whose blood everywhere. Blood was on her face, hair, cloths, and even all over his Hi-Nezumi haoir.

He would have never in a thousand years let anything intentionally happen to his Kagome. In fact he tried to help by grabbing her way before that kaibutsu scorpion busted through the forest and into their camp.

_Ne, but you didn't pay attention to the fact that it was fast, did you…? Now because of you she might die, you oushikuso excuse of a hanyou!_

He bit down hard on his tongue, swallowing back a lump that seemed to grow. With new determination, he wouldn't let her die. Not like this, not with him knowing she would leave this world long before her time, all because it was his stupid fault.

The day had been normal and innocent enough...how did it take should a wrong turn..?

The last thing he remembered was sitting near the fire, Kagome had just made a fire as he roasted the fish he had caught in a nearby stream. Kagome said she felt a slight tug at the edge of her aura...

"...a jewel shard...?" was all she said.

She only had to say it before the half-breed grabbed his sword and grabbed her jumping away in one bound.

"Stay back Kagome...something big is coming…" he warned as he unsheathed the mighty sword Tetsusiga.

"Feh...I hate bug youkai"

Kagome swallowed her gasp to keep what berthed through the forest from hearing. It was a creature of nightmare, a thing from some sort of experiment gone horribly wrong.

It had the body of a black scorpion, its long tail curled in to itself, but what jutted out were the scorpions face should have been was the torso of a human with hands that ended in large claws that easily could snap bones and limbs. Revulsion rose in her throat, the creatures face had very insect like mandibles for a mouth dripping with flesh and blood.

The creature lunged at InuYasha, snapping its claws at him, hissing his hunger and want for more fresh meat.

InuYasha jumped in midair twisting to avoid the lashing tail, landing on the other side of the monster. The creature managed to get in between the female whom smelled of pink flesh and the male who it found was human, but there was also strong demon blood there too.

A potent potion.

It made the male more dangerous, it ignored Kagome and turned its full attention on InuYasha.

The hanyou smiled.

"Good, come after me. You ugly son of a bitch! Let me show you what I can really do!"

As the creature turned its back to Kagome, she saw an opening in its defenses. Making a quick notch, she took careful aim for the head, time seeming to slow as if to help her arrow. But when the creature heard the arrow, it began to turn away from InuYasha. Time continued to lag, which made it even more painful to watch the scorpion raise a clawed arm and easily block the arrow. With the same claw it then dipped and swung hard, against Kagome. Hitting her like a brick wall launching her into the air and on to the hard floor, piecing her chest with its massive tail.

InuYasha's world turned red mere seconds after he saw her get hit by the scorpion man.

_IT HURT KAGOME! _

No one was allowed to hurt his Kagome. He would make the creature pay for its mistake. With a feral roar, InuYasha hurdled himself at the beast, claws and teeth bore in anticipation of a fight. His sword was forgotten, this was a primal instinct. He landed on the beasts back, clawing rabidly at the black armor plates in a blind fury, turning to latch onto the scorpion's beings tail when it lashed towards him, barely avoiding its tail missing InuYasha matter how much it struggled to hit its mark. Wildly swinging its tail to and from, the hanyou held on tight, his claws digging deeper in to the hard armor and with a sickening squelching sound, following by a wet pop, the beast screeching wildly in pain. Its stinger had been ripped off due to the ever-increasing pressure of InuYasha's grip. The hanyou went flying backwards, easily landing on his feet to continue to face off against his opponent.

Something bumped against his thigh and he looked down.

Tetsusiga!

A moment of clarity suddenly invaded InuYasha senses and he smiled menacingly at the soon to be dead monster who was only a few instants away from a furious death, the creature rushed at InuYasha, its deadly intent was fully visible in blood red but the hanyou held his ground, his sword hand gripping the hilt of the magical katana.

Seconds seemed to drag.

The man scorpion spread its arms out in a move to prevent escape and prepare for a crushing death grip. Shifted his stance ever so slightly, so that the katana was now away from the hanyou, making the light flashed off of the blazed as it came to life. Growing to an impressive size, the deadly scorpion being didn't have time to change direction and with one might swipe, the blade easily severed head from the body. The hanyou rolled out of the way so as not to be trampled by the headless beast as it kept moving forward until its legs crumbled beneath it. Crushing in a heap of limbs and dust to the ground and with a proud smirk, the hanyou sheathed his enchanted sword before he blinked, remembering why he had been in raged in the first place.

Kagome...

He dashed to her side, finding her unconscious on the ground blood puddle around her from the large gash that had torn the front of her shirt, exposing her raw pink flesh. Blood was bubbling out of her mouth with each struggling breath she took, her eyes looking everywhere yet seeing nothing.

**oOo**

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

SO THATS MY FIST EVER FANFIC...BUT OF CORSE IF U WANT MORE STORY YOU NEED TO REVIEW...OTHERWISH YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WAT HAPPENS TO KAGOME! : p

SO HERE ARE THE DEFINITIONS TO THE FOLLOWING JAPANS WORD THAT WERE USED IN THE STORY

-Gomen nasai-forgive me-Hi-Nezumi-fire rat-_oushikuso-bullshit-_kaibutsu-monster-_Ne-right-_Youkai-demon-


	2. Lost in darkness

Soo sorry i took me this long to update guys lifes been really busy for me lately :]]...so i know chapter 2 short but this is just letting know where kagomes mind is as InuYasha's running to find help...dnt worry chapter 3 is gunna be super long... enjoy and remember by kind R&R!

**oOo**

Kagome's senses were distorted she felt suspended, floating almost, but couldn't tell if it was vertically or horizontally, all she knew for certain was that her eyes were shut. As she lifted her heavy lids all she saw were dots of colors swirling & twisting around a black back drop. So bright and vivid...colors of pink, blue, green, and yellow….so wonderful all she could do was stare in awe. They danced and chased each other, leaving behind them rays of color that almost looked like tails. The lights in this world invoked feelings of happiness; love, and life itself, kagome was completely euphoric. To make this beautiful world seem that much more real Kagome's hand was compelled to touch the light orb that swirled near her reach. It felt warm and soft, as she brought her hand down all she could see the lime green light that shined between her closed fingers. Staring at it she slowly began to feel the warmth leave but was soon replaced by a soft fluttering feeling on her skin. Opening her fist she noticed the light had shrunk into a small line that quivered and moved around her palm. Gradually it began to open its magnificently large, slotted green wings, revealing its true size. Kagome gasped, the orb had turned into a butterfly, graceful and majestic it flew back with the other. Kagome began to notice colorful sparks up above, as if taking a queue the other spheres began to break apart and change into butterflies, each of their own color. A rainbow flickered above her, a striking scene life, & yet she couldn't make sense of any of it.

_**Where did these lights come from…. where am I?**_

She began to worry a bit and for the first time she began to observe her surroundings finding only dark space in every direction she looked. Oddly enough, even though in the back of her mind she knew that she should be frightened, she wasn't. This place felt homely and safe, it reminded her of when she was little and used to hide under her mother's sheets when a bad thunder storm would hit. No matter how bad nor how loud it would get she was never afraid, it was her hiding spot, a safe haven.

Kagome sighed in contentment.

_**It feels like a warm hug, **__Kagome_ thought, circling her arms around herself.

Searching her memoriesshe smiled and noticed the lights within the butterflies' burn a bit brighter.

_**Hmm…it feels like his arms are around me, **_she smiled

_**InuYasha…**_

Flashes sparked in her mind.

Her little world plummeted into blood and pain. The dark space turned molten red, butterflies exploded into flames of crimson that crackled and popped throwing sparks that burned Kagomes flesh.

A silver haired hanyou with matted blood and dirt on his face filled her mind. Incredible pain filled her like a burning serrated knife was stabbing her miraculously. She gripped her chest in hopes of dulling the pain, as terrible screams echoed.

"_PLEASE WAKE UP! KAGOME PLEASE, PLEASE, DONT LEAVE ME!"_

_**InuYasha..? **_She gasped

_"PLEASE KAGOME...DONT GO!"_

_**NO PLEASE STOP! **_She clutched her head as images of a hideous scorpion youkai filled her mind. She remembered its long tail dripping with venom, piercing her chest with crushing pressure.

_**GOD NO, NO, PLEASE THE PAINS TOO MUCH…PLEASE STOP, GO AWAY! **_Kagome shrieked as the pain seemed to double over. With every word that InuYasha echoed brought back memories with pain, when at the moment Kagome had been blissfully unaware.

_"Gomen nasai Kagome, it's all my fault," he whispered in her ear. "It's all my fault. Please don't die!"_

She wasn't prepared to see InuYasha's face, she thought the stabbing pain was bad,but seeing the memory of him looking at her crying his eyes out, screaming her name with a twisted face of agony, sent her spiraling down the dark abyss. She screamed, her arms outstretched to try and grab on to anything to save her, but finding nothing.

_**InuYasha!**_

**oOo**


End file.
